Merry Christmas, Tenth!
by mangaaddict26
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas in the Vongola mansion. Time for holiday, cheer and arguments over the position of Right-Hand man? For them, presents are exchanged and Christmas is time best spent with Family.


**Yo. Wow. How long has it been since I've actually written a fanfic? My laptop has already lasted quite a few years and it lags (or crashes) everytime I open MS Word. *Sighs***

**So I kinda didn't count on churning out a Christmas fanfic, but when I found that some people were disappointed, I couldn't help but start typing. By the time I finish, Christmas might be over, who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This amazing series belongs to Amano Akira!**

**Warnings: Crack, OOC, Last-minute writing, 1827, Unbeta'd**

******Summary: It's Christmas in the Vongola mansion. Time for holiday, cheer and arguments over the position of Right-Hand man? For them, presents are exchanged and Christmas is time best spent with Family.**

**Dedicated to my favourite sister, WaiiKitsune and the birthday girl, Chieko.**

* * *

**This takes place in Italy.**

It all started with Gokudera really.

He had accidentally blown up Tsuna's paperwork while chasing after Lambo, which he had been trying to complete before Christmas. This of course meant that saying Tsuna was pissed was a _slight_ understatement. The Vongola Tenth had all but unceremoniously thrown both his Storm and Thunder guardian out of his office without giving them a chance to make excuses or apologise.

Not long after, a snide comment by Mukuro had left the Guardians debating on who best deserved to be Tsuna's Right-Hand man. Gokudera has screamed that since his beloved Tenth had already accepted him for that position, he was the most suited. Lambo, in an attempt to rebut him, had proceeded to rattle off the number of times Gokudera had scared, pissed off or made Tsuna cry. Each incident cut through Gokudera like a knife as he ran to his boss' door and slammed his head onto the ground, apologising for his mistakes.

The rest of them, Hibari included, joined in the conversation with reasons why they deserved to be their boss' Right-Hand man and ranged from things like "I'M THE MOST EXTREME GUARDIAN!" to "The omnivore needs a strong Right-Hand man, though I refuse to be tied down." Needless to say, that discussion had taken a turn for utter chaos.

Now, 'chaos' was an interesting word. It was commonly associated with a hitman in the form of a gun-wielding baby. True to its association, said hitman appeared from the ceiling, donning his trademark fedora and a smirk plastered on his face.

"R-Reborn-san! A-are you here to defend me as the Tenth's rightful Right-Hand man?" Gokudera, who had returned from bashing his head in, looked at the tutor-turned advisor with what seemed to be admiration.

"Not at all. Since you all claim to be the best Right-Hand man for dame-Tsuna, I shall help you settle this. Vongola style."

_Vongola style_

Some Guardians gulped. Even Hibari twitched. Those words never promised good outcomes. But now wasn't a time to show weakness and back out, not to mention Reborn wasn't likely to let them either.

"The rules are simple. Since a Right-Hand man should know what his boss needs or wants, it'll be a challenge of finding a Christmas present that Tsuna will love the best. There is no budget and your time limit is until Christmas morning- or in other words, tomorrow." With that, Reborn shot his Leon gun and pink smoke filled the air, the hitman disappearing during the distraction.

The guardians gave one another a hard stare before going off to find the perfect present.

_Oh, it was ON._

* * *

**16 hours later...**

At precisely eight o'clock in the morning, Gokudera had burst through the front door of the mansion with a cry of, "GOOD MORNING TENTH! I APOLOGISE FOR MY FOOLISH ACTIONS YESTERDAY, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS CHRISTMAS GIFT AS AN APOLOGY!"  
_In a single breath._

Tsunayoshi looked up from his paperwork with a sigh but took the wrapped gift from his Storm Guardian, giving him a smile and a brief thanks. He was slightly hesitant to open the gift since he didn't want to ruin the wrapping Gokudera had more than likely spent the whole night trying to perfect. But upon the silveret's insistence, the brunet gingerly pulled apart the wrapping.

In it was a book, a pair of binoculars and some form of suit. Tsuna gave Gokudera a small smile before asking, "G-Gokudera-kun, what exactly is this...?"

Gokudera Hayato was more than delighted to explain his gift with consisted of a protective suit against UMA, fully equipped with a tracking device and nets, binoculars to spot UMAs from a distance and of course, a book entitled 'Encyclopaedia to unusual lifeforms'.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Perhaps he should have seen this coming from his Storm Guardian. But no matter how weird his gift was, he gave Gokudera a hug and thanked him again for his gift.

* * *

Tsuna was back at his desk, frantically finishing the last of his paperwork. He was in the middle of looking through the bills for repair when he felt a presence in his room that sent chills down his spine. A voice called out from nowhere,

"_Kufufufu...Sawada Tsunayoshi, I do hope you'll accept this gift from Chrome and myself. I won't forgive you if you make her cry by rejecting it."_

Tsunayoshi smiled. Even without his Hyper Intuition he knew that it was a joint effort and would disappoint Mukuro more than it would Chrome. He was never one to turn down gifts anyway. Opening the bag, the Vongola Tenth found himself looking at...pineapple printed underwear? Looking around, he located where Mukuro and Chrome were hiding and told them to come out and explain their gift.

Chrome was flustered. Mukuro was smirking. His male Mist Guardian explained that since he still wore boxers with interesting prints and he was unable to possess Tsunayoshi's body, having Tsuna wear a representation of him was a good substitute.

Needless to say, Tsuna was beyond flustered. Thoughts like 'How do you know that I still wear printed boxers?!', 'You're a pervert, Mukuro!' and 'Did he just admit to being likened to a pineapple...?' ran through his mind. And while he had a feeling that Chrome was reading his thoughts and trying not to laugh, he smiled and pulled both of his Mist Guardians into a warm hug.

And with that, Mist filled the room and the presence of the two disappeared.

"_Kufufufu...Buon Natale, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_Merry Christmas, Boss."_

* * *

The bills were giving Tsuna a headache, _'is that a thousand spent on grape candy?!'_

He was about to throw the pile of bills out the window when there was knock on the door and a sheepish, "C-can I come in, Tsuna-nii?"

Said 'Tsuna-nii' found himself face to face with his youngest Guardian soon enough. Lambo was twelve now and was more mature than when he was a kid, though his antics would still get on Gokudera's nerves. (But when it came down to it, the relationship between Gokudera and Lambo came second only to Lambo and Tsuna's relationship.)

"Merry Christmas Tsuna-nii!" shouted Lambo as he held out his gift for his older brother. It was a medium-sized box, wrapped with cow-print wrapping paper.

Tsuna smiled. His youngest Guardian could be the most adorable at times. He hoped that Lambo would always stay this cute, adorable, lovable, innocent- "HIIIIIIIIEEEEE! LAMBO!"

All colour had drained from Tsuna's face and his hands shook as he took out a bottle of lubricant from the box. He demanded for Lambo to explain himself, but all he got was a nonchalant, "Hayato-nii was always complaining about his 'Tenth and the Cloud bastard' being too loud and how Kyouya-nii was defiling your body-"

Tsuna slapped his hand over his Thunder Guardian's mouth before he could continue, a cherry red blush on his face and swearing to strangle his Storm Guardian.

"T-thank you Lambo...just, give a more normal gift for kids your age next time, all right?" Tsuna ruffled his younger brother's hair before opening the door to let him out.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. For the entire of the past few hours his Guardians had turned up with weird gifts. Not that he didn't appreciate them, oh no, but he just wished that they could be a little more...normal.

"Ahahahah! Yo, Tsuna, you busy?"

His prayers had been answered. Yamamoto had come to the rescue, his least scary and most 'normal' Guardian.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna!" called out Yamamoto as he chucked a poorly wrapped gift into the brunet's hands and nudged him to open it. The Vongola Tenth graciously accepted the gift from his Rain Guardian with a bright smile as he undid the wrapping of the box and found a set of vouchers and swimming trunks. Tsuna looked questioningly at Yamamoto and received a reply of, "Ahahahah, senpai mentioned that we should go swimming together again sometime and those vouchers are for use at TakeSushi in case you ever miss the taste of my old man's sushi!"

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna was grateful for the gift. It was certainly useful- perhaps he could treat his mom to some sushi when he returned to Japan- and swimming together with his Guardians like the old times was an idea that was welcome. He gave Takeshi a quick hug and ushered him out the door.

And then a thought struck him.

_"HIIIIIIEEE! ONII-SAN WANTS TO GO SWIMMING?!"_

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!"

Tsuna didn't even need to look up to know who that loud voice belonged to. Though, he did so anyway and fell back in shock at what was behind Ryohei.

It was a bear.

A bear tied up with rope and a bow on its head.

"O-onii-san, i-is that a bear?!" Tsuna was beginning to question his Guardians' sanity- no, they had all lost it a long time ago.

"SAWADA! A MAN NEEDS AN EXTREME SPARRING PARTNER! AND THE MOST EXTREME ANIMAL IS A BEAR OF COURSE!"

Tsuna sighed. Just like with Gokudera, he should have seen this coming as well. Though, he made a mental note to call the zoo once Christmas was over. Despite the fact that he was rather scared of the tied up creature in his office, a reached over and gave his Sun Guardian a pat on the back and thanked him for his gift.

* * *

The last piece of paperwork.

Finished by Christmas morning.

Tsuna felt so happy.

The last time he had felt so accomplished was when he beat Hibari in a spar- speak of the devil. He had walked in, dropped a gift on Tsuna's desk and walked out with a soft mutter of "Merry Christmas, omnivore."

Said omnivore was surprised. _Very_ surprised, in fact. Of all his Guardians, he had never expected Hibari to give him a gift. As he opened the small box, he was amazed to find a Sky ring- an A-class Sky ring, to top it off. It was nothing weird or sentimental, and it was just like Hibari to give something practical.

"Thank you...Kyouya."

_And somewhere in the mansion, a certain carnivore smirked._

* * *

His Guardians had all given him gifts, although some were...unusual. (But it was the thought that counted, he figured.) And now was the time for him to give them gifts of his own.

As he walked into the living room, he was bombarded with questions from his Guardians about whether he liked the presents and whose present he liked the most. His Hyper Intuition flared and told him that if he actually picked one of their presents, the results wouldn't be good at all. Though, there was really no need as he had accepted and treasured each one of them equally.

"Thank you...everyone. I will treasure each one of your gifts to me. I...I can't choose which one I love the most because I love them all. And, don't feel guilty that you only bought them because of the competition, I'd still have treasured the time we spent together."

"T-Tenth...you knew?" stuttered Gokudera, his face burning up in shame.

Tsuna smiled knowingly and admitted that he had overheard them on his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"I don't want any of you fighting over who my Right-Hand man is. My Right-Hand man is Gokudera-kun. My Left-Hand man is Yamamoto-kun. My extreme older brother is Ryohei-nii and my younger brother is Lambo. Chrome is my beloved sister and Mukuro is one of my closest friends, even if he denies it. And of course, our aloof Cloud and protector is Kyouya."

His Guardians smiled, laughed, nodded or even burst into tears at that declaration. They felt silly. Tsuna loved them all equally and they each had a role to play in the Family.

The Vongola Tenth then stepped aside to let them see what was behind him, which was a table of gifts. Each and every one of them was a special gift for the respective recipients.

For Hayato, he had prepared a gift of a new punk bracelet and a book on mathematical theory that he had seen him eyeing back in Namimori.

For Takeshi, he had gotten tickets to the next season's baseball game (far in advance) and another set of tickets for a return flight to Japan, to visit his father.

For Ryohei, he had gotten him new training equipment and new bandages- infused with Sun flames, courtesy of the Vongola's technological development department.

For Lambo, he had also gotten tickets for a return flight to Japan to visit Nana- granted that he returned with Yamamoto for safety reasons- as well as his favourite grape candy flown in from Namimori.

For Mukuro, he had gotten him a new pair of gloves to replace his rather worn ones, an A-class Mist ring and an indigo scarf.

For Chrome was a matching indigo scarf, a necklace and another skull eyepatch- though he wished he had the ability to grant her an operation for an eye instead.

Finally, for Kyouya, he had gotten him an A-class Cloud ring as well, and a new pair of tonfas that looked exactly like the one he had in his teenage years- which had been destroyed in a battle somewhere along the way.

They looked at Tsuna with gratefulness, admiration, approval, happiness and the like. Their boss had taken each of them into consideration and granted them what was closest to their hearts.

"_Merry Christmas!"_

* * *

**Completed at last. Wow. Okay, I just rushed this in a few hours, so yeah, the standard isn't too good. Though, I hope you enjoyed it. I apologise for the 1827 thrown in there, but I just can't let go of my OTP. And this is one of my first attempts at family fluff, come to think of it. Well, whatever. It would be nice if you left a review on your way out.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
